Finn
Finn is the wingman and primary sharpshooter of the Storm Hawks. Biography Finn is the 14-year-old wing-man and sharpshooter of the Storm Hawks; an egotistical, hyperactive, and self-centered flyer who nevertheless is invaluable when it comes to anything that requires precision aiming. Despite Finn's faults, he often proves himself a capable warrior when the situation calls for it. In other respects, however, Finn is far less than competent, namely where piloting, women, and hand-to-hand combat are concerned. In Origins. Finn, Aerrow, Radarr and Piper are revealed to be orphans, and lived in Terra Neverlandis, which they had protected and built a shelter on. Finn, with Aerrow, Radarr and Piper; resisted to Cyclonian Youth Brigade, lead by Grimsley. They fended them off for a while, but were defeated when Junko and two other members of the Youth Brigade snuck in through the back of their shelter and capture them. Grimsley, who had some contacts with Snipe, revealed that their friend (among which was Junko) Snipe was coming to make them into Cyclonian Talons and take them to Cyclonia, if they get rid of Finn, Aerrow, and Piper. Junko calls to do so, and takes the three away and throws them into the Wasteland before they can really react to the unfolding events. As Junko releases them he reveals that he had wanted to be a good guy. Finn along with Piper and Aerrow are going to find legendary Condor. When they do so, they encounter Stork. Getting on board of Condor, they discover weaponry used by previous Storm Hawks. Finn chooses an Energy Crossbow. Personality As the 'funny man' of the squad, Finn is always there to make a joke, often at the expense of others. He is not always taken seriously, and is easily side-tracked by beautiful girls. He is impulsive and reckless and is almost the first one to get into trouble. This is usually seen when he gets shot down by Cyclonians and then lands on someone else's skyride. Despite this, he thinks very highly of himself. Finn's catchphrase is "chika-cha", accompanied by him pointing both fingers like pistols, which he does whenever he sees a girl he likes, accomplishes something, or, in most cases, believes he's accomplished something. Finn's interests include rock music, air guitar, annoying Piper, and flirting with hot girls. Equipment Ride For flight, Finn uses a standard Air Skimmer III. Unlike the Ultra, Finn's standard Skimmer sacrifices armor for speed and maneuverability. Finn has a retractable crossbow built into the bow of the vehicle, which operates in basically the same manner as his portable one. In addition to its speed, Finn's Skimmer has a pair of Nimbus 7 engines, which are designed to make as little noise as possible when holding off on the throttle. Weaponry Finn uses a energy crossbow to attack from long range. The weapon has been modified extensively, including a telescoping sight and an auto-reloader. The tip has a vaguely Wallop-shaped design on it, which Junko added. Finn's ammunition consists of crystal-tipped arrows. In The Ultra Dudes, he managed to perform the Finnito, a move he says no-one has ever done, to defeat Captain Scabulous in a draw, but this is the only time he has been seen to have performed the move. Trivia *Finn's name is either from the Irish name meaning "white" or "fair-haired" or from the Scandinavian name meaning "Sámi or Finn (someone from Finland)". *As a running gag, Finn's vehicle is almost always cut in half during combat. Furthermore, rather than use his parachute, Finn will proceed to land with a OW, crotch-first on one of his friends' rides, along with a high pitched greeting to said friend. * In the episode Origins, there seems to be a female member of the Storm Hawks which highly resembles Finn, but is a Crystal Mage, not a Sharp Shooter. It is contemplated that perhaps this was his mother, but the fact remains a mystery. * In the episode Origins, there is also another male blonde and blue-eyed character from a different squadron fighting alongside the old Storm Hawks who resembles Finn a lot. Gallery Mic.jpg Finn.jpg Finn4.jpg Finn epic pose.png Crash.jpg Autograph.jpg Blue skies!.png Stormhawks-logo-bkgrnd.jpg SH Int Condor.jpg SH dinnert.jpg Finn shooting.jpg Finn chick cha.jpg SH Radarr Fu.jpg Piper Finn Aerrow.jpg SH cheer.jpg SH group COOL.jpg Cool shot.jpg StormHawks bikes.jpg SH_Finn.jpg SH_group.jpg StormHawks_closeup_sm.jpg SH Piper crystals.jpg Stratosphere-supportpiper.JPG Hypnosiscrystal-piper.jpg Sh starling group shot.jpg Sh party.jpg Sh mad.jpg Sh happy.jpg Sh council.jpg Sh cheer 2.jpg Sh boulder.jpg Junko quiet.jpg Junko laugh.jpg Junko juice.jpg Junko finn.jpg Crazy stork 2.jpg Crazy stork 1.jpg Junko pointing.jpg FinnStorkPirate.jpg Broken Trigger Finger.png Finn Worried.png Finn and Stork Talking.png Weird boy.png Finn.png FinnC2.jpg Finn-storm-hawks-8.43 thumb.jpg Tumblr me7r8sFCF81qlsan9.jpg 79366 1210901273720 full.jpg Vlcsnap-105690.png|Finn and Piper Blog br 4488422 6862258.png Tumblr inline nksf63BjRI1rgaaex.gif Tumblr md2ngt6aXm1qlsan9.jpg FinnBio.jpg Sources Category:Characters Category:Storm Hawks Category:Males Category:Heroes